The Returned the Insult to Injury
The Returned the Insult to Injury is the enormous crossover. Plot In the POTO crosstime, when he Rook Blonko is seen from Revonnah. Xov Arakue's Truphma have surrounded the Revonnahgander. Xov: Rook, is it? Rook (POTO): Beyond in this home. Xov enters. Xov: You know why I have come. All of your so-called leaders knew I would be here eventually. And yet, all of you sat in your sequestered palaces and did nothing. Rook (POTO): I have ways of seeing beyond my walls. I know you are not having such an easy time yourself. Perhaps getting out of your own palace has done you some good. Xov: Tsk, tsk. You are in no position, Rook, to bait me. You are surrounded, and your blessed abode is failing. Even now, it is succumbing to my power, our power. Xov: Surrendering would be best, but you are like all others who "watch" over the elements and warriors. You will let them do everything for you while you watch. Rook (POTO): You are not welcome here. Leave, Xov Arakue, and do not set foot in my realm again. Xov: Bring him! An Revonnahgander is brought in by two Truphma. Xov: Tell us all again your rousing words when we entered the palace! Rook Ju: My leader is the Revonnahgander Rook! I will die for him! Xov: Honourable is a strange way to describe your fearless leader. You are a Revonnahgander are you not? Not of Lore's blood, but of another place. Xov: So, Ju, you are to believe that your leader, who abandoned his people, who left his world, who has never looked back, is what you wish to emulate? Xov: You wish to follow, blindly, one who dismisses his own in a heartbeat for greener fields? Xov: That, sir, doesn't sound like an honourable leader to me. That sounds like someone willing to sacrifice whoever it takes to be where he is most powerful. Xov: Truly, you fit the darkness stereotype to a T. You are not honourable, you are nothing but a dark evil! Rook (POTO): Darkness is not evil, Xov. Get your facts straight. Rook Ju: Though we follow the Darkness, we're not evil! Thought you won't believe me, we're the ones who pray the most on the island of Revonnah. Xov: You think praying the hardest is a good thing? I would say it was the opposite. If you must pray so hard to have your leader turn his blind eyes towards you, then he is no leader at all. Xov: He who has to pray the hardest has the most unfeeling leader or god. Your prayers only show me that it is rather pathetic that anyone should have to pray so hard for their leader to notice them. Rook Ju: But... Xov: Take him away. He's served his purpose. Rook, don't you think that they have all questioned why you left your people, abandoned them? Ju is taken away. Xov: Did it ever occur to you that maybe they all fear you would do the same to them? Rook (POTO): You have had your say. Now go before I dispose of you. Xov: I am only getting started. Bring him in! Another Revonnahgander, is brought in. Rook Shu: I love Rook! Our oldest members were full of creativity and imagination! Rook Shu: The sacred halls of this castle drove them to create the story of our clan, to chronicle all that we are about. They created tenets and religious and historical archives. Xov: But your current members are lacking? Sounds as if your leader has fallen short again. Xov: You've encouraged nothing in your people, Rook. You've let them flounder, alone, their minds filling with ideas that counter peace and tranquility. Rook Shu: That isn't what I said! Our creativity and religious devotions are what we are known for best. You cannot get any better than that! Xov: Oh, but you see, that is exactly your problem. What has your creativity created but a glorification of unsettling and disturbing things like war, hatred, revenge, pain and sorrow? Xov: What do your prayers do but implore and beg for the abilities to inflict that on others? When Rook holds his an Proto-Tool. Rook (POTO): That is enough! Yet another Revonnahgander, is brought in. Rook Shar: Shadows dwell in all men's hearts, and in Rook's spire the shadows dwell everywhere. Rook is peace, and it is war. Xov: So you prey on the shadows that fill men's hearts? Shadows that kill, maim, hurt. Shadows that create turmoil and strife. Rook isn't peace, Rook. It is war. Xov: It is a war of the soul desiring for a peace you cannot fathom. You devour the shadows in men's hearts to fuel your own desires. Xov: See what you have done, Rook?! You have created a following that is delusional in regards to what peace is! Xov: You have given hope to those who do not realise you are a coward and a deserter. Just as you are blind to the world, they are blind to YOU! A Revonnahgandered Truphma beside Rook stands up. Xov: I'd be doing Revonnah a service by divesting you of your throne. Seize him, my soliders. Seize him and turn his mind! No more will people flock to this dark leader and his blinded, ambitious ways. Scene faded. In S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot crosstime, when in the Fighter Zone. An Dragon Mode is speaking everything with an English voice. Xov: Greetings, Imperial. Such an undignified display for one such as you. I was under the impression that a creature like yourself was more graceful. Also Aspected called is ELITE 1.0 XT are the same name, he arrives the scene that closes her eyes when Fighter Mode after not appear in this crossover. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 XT Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Aspected Perodua Viva Elite Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): What are you doing in my realm? You are not welcome here. Xov: I am doing my job, Imperial. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 XT Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Aspected Perodua Viva Elite Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Your job is nothing but the depression of Ancient Dragon. You are a blight on our world. Xov: Tut, tut, Imperial. Resorting to name-calling is so beneath you. Surely someone like you would be enlightened enough to see that what I have to offer is for the good of all. More Truphma enter. But Dragon Mode is grins. Xov: The fact of the matter, Imperial, is that you don't have a choice. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 XT Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Aspected Perodua Viva Elite Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Begone, you monster. Xov: Here you go again with the name-calling. Is that as creative as you get? Apparently, even though you represent light, your people are far from enlightened. Bring him! A member of Ancient Dragon is brought in. Xov: Recite for me your art. Ancient Dragon Aerodu: Shiny. Powerful. Graceful. Pegacorn. Xov makes a mocking face. Xov: *claps slowly* Is that all your clan is? A bunch of pretties who wish they had power? Xov: I have to say, for such an inspiring element, you are woefully undermanned. I met few willing to come to your aid upon storming the castle. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 XT Plug-in Hybrid (temporarily via Aspected Perodua Viva Elite Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): (roars) What have you done to my people!? Xov's face returns to its usual expression. Xov: Perodua Viva Elite cannot in this vehicle. Nothing more than give them enlightenment. Though, this one resisted well. She has spirit and will serve me well. Bring her! A female Ancient Dragon is brought in. Although Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 XT also via the Accident's control. Xov: Show me that spirit again, young one. Show your enlightened leader what you are made of. Ancient Dragon Spirita: Our leader is beautiful, noble and wise! Our clan has done some quite remarkable things in the past, and it's always read to rise and shine again! Ancient Dragon Spirita: We still have some of the oldest members who are extremely active. Xov: Again with the compliments of superficial attractiveness. Is that all you are, Lucius? A superficial creature, vain, and in need of such attention? Xov: And you might have done remarkable things in the past, but what of the present? Are you that reduced, that decrepit, that you cannot be a force to be reckoned with now? Xov: Oh wait... you have the oldest members. There's your problem. So you've failed to attract new blood to carry on your "valiant" and "noble" teachings. Will such goodness die with you, then? Ancient Dragon Spirita: That is NOT what I meant! You twist my words, you cruel, lifeless witch. In the case of a war, let me assure you that you'd much rather have Imperial as allies instead of enemies! Xov: Charming. Seems they do take after you, Lucius. Name-calling seems to be what you are best at... Xov: Rein him in, my soldiers. It's time to take this pony out to pasture. Scene faded. In this Holy Zone, Gallantmon Crimson Mode thinks also called is 1.5 XT is same name, but 1.5 TRD Sportivo did not appear in this crossover. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Rumour has it two have fallen. His eyes shut in contemplation. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Rumour. Should I put my trust in rumours? Scene faded that an Warrior member sounds the alarm as she sights Xov. Warrior Notuhu: An enemy at our doorstep! The shrieking battle cry of our leader will be the last thing you hear as our warriors descend on you. Warrior Notuhu: You will fall to the might and glory of our blade. We will not be broken. We will not fall. Xov: My, such passion and ferocity. I think I will keep you. She transforms Notuhu, dulling her instantly. Xov: Perfect. Scene moves as Xov advances on 1.5 XT. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Then it is true. Xov: I must say, you run a pretty tight ship here. I had the most awful time getting to you. Such devoted followers... Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Yes, they are. I don't have to abuse my followers into blind submission. Your minions are nothing but damaged goods. Xov: Such strong words of confidence. Yet I am here, which means your precious followers fell to me. Perhaps such a tightly run ship has issues. *snaps fingers* Two Warrior members are brought in. Warrior Fad: Gallant is a graceful and care-free clan where you can basically set yourself free and do whatever you want. Warrior Kul: Gallant is honourable, nice and does not turn away anyone. Xov: Tsk, Gallantmon. You seem to have a clan full of people with weapons and no self-control or discipline. They can do whatever they want? You do not turn any away? Xov: What are you doing up here? Creating a military or creating an asylum of halfwits, undisciplined mobs and careless vagrants? Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): That is not what they said. Xov: On the contrary, it's exactly what they said. You have no real control over their behaviour, do you? Bring in the other two. Two others are brought in. Xov: Tell me again about your warrior, loyal fighters... Warrior Cel: Our leader is a giant bird that pilots a spaceship with missiles and lazers. Warrior Val: Our enemies are just jealous of what the Gallant Warrior has. We just simply "look down" on them. Xov: So you are telling me that your leader is a creature capable of flight, yet feels the need to pilot a flying machine? I truly apologise for him. Xov: It seems you follow an impotent leader harbouring some crippling fear that he hides behind the great flying machine you so dearly love. Xov: You "look down: on the other warriors? I don't know how you're able to do that if you can't drag yourselves away from your mirrors. Xov: Such self-importance is the downfall of all powerful nations and warriors. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Enough. I will take you down myself. Xov: Not so fast, Gallant. You have soldiers who would throw themselves off of bridges if you ordered them to, but lack the wings to soar through the sky. Xov: Instead they'll plummet to the ground and die. Before he fell, I asked one called hict98 what makes you strong. He claims that you have a great second in command. Xov: *Claps* The aforementioned second in command is brought in. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Hal... no... Xov: He fought bravely, led many against me and mine, but he fell, just like you will. And this one, who proclaimed such fierce devotion the moment I set foot on the ship will help. The turned Notuhu enters. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 XT Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Notuhu... Scene faded. In this Gold Land... it is are standing her Olegmon in a sand. Xov: (off-scene) I will hand it to you. If you don't want someone to reach you, live in a volcano. She enters, when Olegmon looks it. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Xov Arakue! This cannot be... Xov: Oh, it can be. I came upon such water followers on my way in, too. Admirable to a point, but more disturbing. Xov: You, Olegmon, are the epitome of why I am on Lore. You and yours are the embodiment of why I spread my message. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): Do tell, Xov. What is it about my followers and myself that you find so terrible that we are the examples? Xov: Because you asked... Bring the first in! An giantic shadow is brought in. Velox: We will become a RAGING UNSTOPPABLE THEIF and he gold everything away. We will not be stopped, ever! Xov: You and your Sea Animal seek to consume everything? What will happen when there's nothing left for you gluttons to feat on? Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): ... Xov: No reply? No fiery retort? Shame. Shall we hear out another? An shadow is brought in. Surtu: Those who follow Igneus are often those who love destruction. WE have the power to destroy. Xov: THIS is why I am here, Igneox! Wanton destruction, determination to annihilate, the will to wipe out all that is in your path. Xov: This I find irresponsible and despicable. I have no mercy for you. THIS is what the mind does when it is allowed to create and imagine. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): You misinterpret what they are saying. Xov: No, Olegmon. You mislead and misguide your own followers into the path of destruction and downfall. You put these horrific thoughts and actions into them. You indoctrinate them into violence and hatred. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): That is untrue! Xov: Bring me the one who calls himself Suvur. I will take care of him. Another shadow is brought in. Xov: Tell me, Suvur, what it is that you proclaimed to my commanders. Suvur: Sea Animal prides itself for being one with burning hot passion in whatever we do, be it on or off the battlefield. Suvur: We strive to do the best in whatever we do, because like flames, we believe that our power cannot be extinguished easily. Xov: He was a shining spark among these blackened shadow. He will join me by my side with another from Gallant to fight my fight now. I'll leave the remains of your Sea Animal to water themselves out. With a splash of dullness engulfing him, Suvur is transformed into one of Xov's kind. Olegmon falls in his knees. Aspected Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Aspected Perodua Alza Accident in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): No! You cannot do this! You are the one in the wrong here! Xov: Don't worry, I'll rescue you from the utter destruction I have decided upon for your fortress of Gold Land. I'll save your hide. Scene fades as a host of Truphma rushes toward Olegmon. In the Bright Land, he is Rio 1.6 is home. Xov: Has an the bright home. Apollomon enters the scene, he also changed her to Whispered. Aspected Neo-Evolved Kia Rio 1.6 Sedan Plug-in Aegis (via in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): So, it is my turn, Xov. I had wondered if there was any significance to the order in which you have visited us all. There is always a method, even amidst madness. Xov: You believe my mission is madness? Aspected Neo-Evolved Kia Rio 1.6 Sedan Plug-in Aegis (via in his Aspect control, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Unleashed Reboot): No, I was just quoting someone. I believe your mission is misguided. But, no, not madness, despite what the others may think. Xov: Misguided? TBC... Category:Enormous Crossover movies